Home
by KaixReiLuff
Summary: Average student, Rei, is hit by tragic news and has no where to go and no one to turn to. At first sight, Rei may not want to believe that he thinks new boy Kai will be more than just another person in his life, but will he end up being his saviour?
1. Tragedy

The sun shone brightly through the space between the two curtains that Rei had not fully closed the night before. He looked over to the bedside table beside his bed and stared deeply at the clock. It was 8:30am. He continued glaring at the clock not fully comprehending the situation. About 3 minutes had passed since he first looked at the clock and it finally hit him.

"I'm late! I'm totally late!" He shouted jumping out of bed. "Did I forget to set my alarm last night? Mom, why didn't you wake me up?!" There was no response. He let out an agitated sigh and pulled on his high school uniform with lightning speed. He swiftly took the watch from his bedside table and slid it into his pant pocket. He swung his backpack on and shot down the stares. He crept into the kitchen to tell his mom that he was leaving. Looking into the kitchen, it was empty. His mom was no where in sight. He walked to the front door and pulled on his shoes. He noticed that his mother's shoes were not there, so he assumed that she had already gone out. He marched out the door, closing and locking the door behind him. Looking at the driveway, her car was gone too. _She _really _must have gone out now, huh? _He thought to himself. He was now on his way to school.

He took the watch that he had previously put in his pocket out and strapped it onto his wrist. He was worried about the time so he checked his watch. 8:37am. "Wah?!" He exclaimed tiredly. "I'm early now!" With time to spare, he started to slow down his pace. His neighbourhood was very quiet and gave off a homey feeling. He knew his neighbours well and was glad to live in such a nice community. He stared up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. Only the big puffy white clouds and the sun filled the sky. He basked in its sunshine. "I have a feeling today will be a wonderful day." He continued down his normal route which was only about 10 blocks long. He was almost half way there when he heard his name being called out behind him. He looked back. "Oh hey, Tala!"

"Hey!" The red haired boy ran quickly to catch up to him. As he slowed to a stop in front of Rei he gave him a slap on the head. "Didn't you hear me calling your name the last 2 blocks you walked?" He seemed annoyed but was happy that Rei had finally reacted to his calls. The two continued walking. They knew each other since kindergarten, and were very close still. They knew everything there was to know about each other, confiding in each other for all the bad things, and praising each other for all the good. They were inseparable. After walking a few more blocks, they finally reached the front gates.

"We made it!" Rei said happily. Looking at his watch again, it was only 8:50am. "We're still early too. Isn't that great?" He smiled widely, walking towards the front doors. Halfway to the doors, he heard a car streak to a stop in front of the school. He turned around and saw a bunch of students huddled up together. _Huh? What's going on? _"I'll see you at lunch, okay Tala?" He waved his friend good bye and started heading back to the gates. He slid his way through to the front of the crowd. All the students were looking at the expensive looking black car that stopped at the gates. The back door facing them was opened by a man in uniform. He seemed to be the driver. Out stepped a blue, gray haired boy. He had a pale complexion and a set of very deep dull blue eyes.

"Thanks." The strange boy said. He crept closer to the crowd. "What's everyone doing here? Welcoming committee? Thank you." As he stepped closer to the crowd, the people separated forming a path for this new face. Although he had come in such a strange matter, he was walking casually towards the building. The crowd seemed as though they were slowly following behind him. It was creepy with all the girls murmuring about how handsome and cool he looked and the boys whispering about new rivalry. Rei didn't see anything special about him though. So what? He owned a nice car, seemingly branded clothing, had great hair… Okay. So maybe he _was _a little "special." But Rei could not feel the difference, he only saw it. To him, the boy was still just a boy, no matter how rich or different he may seem on the outside. The first bell rang. He sprinted into the school.

Rei opened the door to his classroom and took his regular seat in the third row out of the five near the window. He liked his seat. It was not to far, not too close and he had a pleasant view right beside him. The student that sat beside him for the first half of the semester had transferred schools, so now it was a little lonesome, but he liked where he was none the less. All the students had raced in and taken their seat. The second bell rung soon after. At the bell's sound, one more person had stepped into the room. One could hear intense whispering going on around the class. Not loud enough to be comprehendible but loud enough to be audible. It was him. The "strange and rich blue, gray haired prince" as the girl's called him. That was the only thing that Rei heard in the waves of speech. _Oh really now? A prince? Just because he's rich and good looking? _He thought giving out a big sigh. He rested his head on his arms that were crossed on his desk. He buried his face into them. _Still, it must be nice to be labelled so kindly considering it's his first day of school. _When he looked up, the boy had positioned himself in the centre of the front of the class.

"Hello. My name is Kai Hiwatari. I had just transferred here after moving into the area. Please treat me kindly." He flashed a shy smile as he finished his introduction. _Okay… so he's rich, good looking, has branded clothes, nice hair and has a nice voice. Big whoop. _Rei continued thinking about what other things that he had that were so irresistible to all the students.

"Kai, your seat will be next to Rei over there." The teacher said kindly, guiding Kai to his seat with her hand. "I hope that you two will become good friends." _What's the teacher thinking saying things like that? Does she want me to gather attention? _Rei thought frustrated. As the boy sat down in his desk, Rei felt the urge to straighten his back and introduce himself formally. _What's up with me? Like I said, he's just another boy. There's nothing special about him._

"H-Hi!" Rei said quietly as their teacher started writing out their lesson for the day on the board. "My name is Rei, pleased to meet you." Unconsciously, he stuck his hand out in front of Kai. He felt somewhat dizzy and annoyed. _Just looking at him, I feel like I should be paying for it. Staring at his beauty, his deep eyes that I could drown in… Why am I thinking all cliché like?! And plus, he's a guy!_

Kai took his hand shaking it up and down gently. "I'm very pleased to meet you too, Rei." With that said, Rei's cheeks started burning up. _Ugh, I can't stand it. Why do I feel this way? It's strange. Have I ever felt this way before? _His thoughts were slowly being consumed by visions of Kai. _I hate this. I hate this. _He slid down into his seat. He could barely focus on what the teacher was saying. Everything seemed blurry; voices became nothing but mere sounds. He buried his face in his hands.

"Perhaps you could tell me what 245661 plus 314148 divided by 2 is, Rei?" His teacher, Ms. Tanaka asked raising an eyebrow. She was tapping her foot on the ground waiting for an answer. Rei was frozen in fear. He frantically searched for his calculator from his bag. Ms. Tanaka let out a big sigh. "We're working on history right now. You'd know that if you were paying attention. Now stop day dreaming and start listening. Okay?" Rei was so embarrassed he could die right there. He sat back up and at least pretended that he was paying attention. It was too hard. He couldn't get pictures of Kai out of his mind. Without realizing it, he took out his notebook and a pencil and started copying the notes on the board. He didn't even really know what he was writing. He was too deep into his thoughts. When he had finally zoned back into reality, it was already 11:40am. It was five minutes until lunch. _How could I space out for so long? It felt like, at the most, 20 minutes but it's been two hours._

"That ends the morning lesson for today. You may start getting ready for lunch now." Ms. Tanaka said gathering her books together. The bell rang. She and more than half the students left the room. A familiar red haired boy came into the classroom.

"Hey Rei!" Tala yelled, waving. He took the seat in front of Rei, and pulled out his lunch placing it on Rei's desk. "How were your morning classes?"

"They were alright I guess." Rei said. The truth was he didn't know how to answer that question accurately. He was too out of it to even remember what he had learned that day. "How were yours?" A chair pulled up to the empty side of the table, Kai took his seat in it once again.

"Who's this guy?" Tala asked staring curiously at the boy. "How old is he anyways? He looks pretty old."

"I'm 17. I think that's pretty normal for a third year don't you think?" Kai replied. "And you two?"

"I'm still 16." Rei said looking down. "Tala's 17 too. I feel like a kid compared to you two."

The three giggled. "Oh yeah, looking at you closely. Somehow I believe that you are the person responsible for the school gathering this morning at the front gates." Tala said.

"Am I?" Kai questioned. "I don't think I specifically draw in any attention." In the corner of the class was a dark aura. A group of girls were eating lunch together. However, it wasn't their lunches that they wanted to devour. They stared at Kai, licking their lips. "Although I do feel as though I'm being watched." He just laughed as Rei let out a sigh.

"You did come to school a lot differently than most people you know? You show up in this expensive car, _and _you had someone drive you and then open your door too?" Rei explained. "That would draw a lot of attention here." Rei and Tala chuckled but Kai still looked confused.

"I don't get it. That's what all the kids did at my last school. I thought I was lying low by coming in a car rather than a limo." Kai said completely seriously. "How _do _you get to school then?"

"You can't be serious." Rei said. "Most of the students here live in the area, so we walk to school."

"Walk? Isn't that a lot of unnecessary labour when you could just as easily get someone to drive you?" Kai was completely genuine with his questions. Though he did seem like a completely rude snob. "This community fascinates me."

Rei and Tala continued laughing at the completely oblivious rich boy. "You're kind of cute." Rei blurted out. "Uh, I mean, it's sort of cute in a way how you don't understand how we go to school. Like… you think so too, right Tala? It's uh… hmm… Does that sound… weird?" Rei went full on tomato mode. His face shone a deep red.

"Is it?" Kai said laughing. "Thank you. You're rather cute yourself." The last sentence sent Rei's hairs standing up.

"U-Uh… thanks." Rei murmured embarrassed. He grabbed his lunch from his bag and started eating.

"Will Rei Kon, I repeat Rei Kon, come to the office please?" Echoed the speakers. "Again, that is Rei Kon, please come to the office."

"Huh?" Rei got up. "I guess I'll talk to you guys later." He shoved all his belongings into his bag and walked to the office. He opened the door and was greeted by his teacher and principal.

"Please, shut the door behind you." Ms. Tanaka said. Her expression was strange. It was as if she was forcing a smile. "There is some news we need to inform you about. Please take a seat."

Rei sat in the seat in the corner of the room. He was anxious and worried. He didn't understand what was happening but he felt a piercing pain through his heart. He focused his complete attention to his principal. Ms. Tanaka slowly made her way out of the office, her steps were heavy. The door was shut tightly behind her.

"Rei. Did you realize this morning that your mother wasn't home?" The principal started worriedly. He pulled up a chair in front of Rei and sat down. Rei just nodded shocked. His heart grew heavier with every second. He didn't want to hear the news that he was going to say. Somehow he knew what was coming.

"She… She left this morning… Didn't she? To work? To the market? Somewhere…? She's coming back though. After school… I'll see her. Right?" His voice cracked as he stuttered while trying to talk. His eyes filled with tears after looking at the expression in the principal's eyes. Sadness, regret, hurt. All those feelings were conveyed in his eyes.

"This morning the police found your mother dead in a car wreck in a ditch beside the highway." The principal started. He cleared his throat. "They said it happened sometime late last night. We had to tell you this as soon as we heard of it. It took a while for them to identify the body… I'm very sorry, Rei."

"No… That's not possible!" Rei broke down in tears. He buried his face in his hands. "No. She's still alive! She has to be… She's the only family I have left. I won't let her be taken away from me!" The tears continuously streamed down his cheeks like rivers. _This type of sadness… I've never felt it before. It hurts. It's an indescribable pain. I don't want to feel this way. I want her to hold me and tell me it's ok._

"I understand if you'd like to take some time off school. I'll sign you out right now." He said getting up and walking behind the counter. "Rei Kon, right?"

Rei nodded. He was no longer crying. He stared at the wall with an empty expression. "There's nowhere for me to go… If I did sign out, I don't have anywhere to go. So I'll stay at school." He got up and walked into the hallway while staring at the floor beneath him. The tears poured down again. He looked up into a pair of deep dull blue eyes. His mind went blank as he felt warmth surround his body. His headed tilted up and his lips met another. His eyes were fully open and he could the see the sadness in the eyes staring at him. He only cried harder. As their lips parted, he buried his face into the other boy's chest.

"You do have somewhere to go. You have me." With those words he cried both tears of joy and sorrow for he immediately got the comfort that he needed. A person to turn to and a place to go.

----END----

I am fully aware that I have on-going stor(y/ies) but this idea sort of just popped into my head. I hope my writing's gotten better. I didn't want it to sound to formal so I put in the contractions but somehow now it seems too casual. As if there's no atmosphere to the story. xD I hope you enjoy it however. And I hope to stick with this idea to its end. R&R please.~ :D


	2. Comfort

_Wait. Hold up. _Rei's eyes widened as he slowly realized the situation. He stared at the floor once again and slowly examined this person in front of him. He let go of the now soaked shirt. As his eyes met Kai's, he realized. _I just kissed… a guy?! _Completely shocked Rei flew back to his class. _And at a time like this. _When he reached his classroom, Tala was still sitting by his desk. He looked worried. He turned around and ran towards Rei.

"What happened?" Tala asked. The only response he got was an overflow of tears. "Rei…?" He reached out his arms and wrapped them around Rei. "Did something happen?" He felt Rei's head bob up and down against his chest. He tightened his grip on the sobbing boy.

Kai had finally returned to the classroom. "Why did you run out on me like that?" Kai asked. "I truly meant what I said." He stood behind Rei. Rei couldn't face him. Not after he had kissed him. Rei felt a rush of emotion. He was happy, but confused and annoyed. Had he wanted the kiss? That question circled around his mind. He felt confused. He leaned against Tala's chest, burying his face in the familiar warmth. _How come I can do this so shamelessly? It's not embarrassing at all. It feels normal to be holding Tala like this. So why not Kai? _

"Tala… my mom… died in an accident." Rei finally said pushing himself off of Tala. "Do you think… I could stay at your place for the night? Until I found somewhere to stay?"

"Of course. I'm so sorry, Rei." One could barely make out his words. He seemed speechless. "You can stay as long as you want." Tala wasn't ready to let go yet and pulled his friend even closer. "How about we sign out and you can come over right now?"

"But that'll interfere with your studies." Rei replied. "I don't want you to do something just because of me." He looked up at Tala sadly. The expression he received was a happy one, one that showed no doubt in his decision. "Okay."

"Wait for me in the office. I want to grab my things. Okay?" Tala said. He received a nod from Rei. Rei left the class and headed towards the office. Tala grabbed his lunch of Rei's desk and headed for the door. "I don't know what it is that you said to him, but you're a total stranger to Rei. Your existence isn't needed right now. I don't even want to know why you chased after him. The person he needs most right now is me. So stay out of it." He left the classroom and went down the hall leaving Kai stunned.

"Really now?" Kai gave out a laugh. "We'll see about that." He returned to his seat as the bell for the end of lunch rang.

The two were now headed to Tala's house. The journey was quiet. The two had walked two blocks and were slowly reaching his house. Tala opened the gate in the fencing surrounding his house. He led him to the front door. He fumbled with his keys as he took them out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and allowed Rei in first. He closed the door behind him as he headed in.

"Thanks a lot for letting me sta-" Rei's words were cut short as Tala came in for a kiss. He slowly forced his tongue into Rei's. To avoid a short lived kiss, he pushed Rei up against the wall. He was persistent, not wanting to stop. As he parted lips, Rei was silently staring at the floor.

"Rei." Tala started. "You mean the world to me. I love you so much. I want to care for you, so stay as long as you need to. Stay by my side." Tala tilted Rei's head up so they could meet eyes. Rei's eyes were brimming with tears. He looked completely surprised. "Whatever that Kai guy said, my feelings are more genuine than that." _Please. _Tala thought. The tears in Rei's eyes started to overflow. _Please don't hate me. _Rei's expression was as though he was in excruciating pain. _Please love me._ Rei quietly opened the front door and left the house. _You hate me._

Rei continued crying as he heading for the gate. _Tala, you absolute idiot! The one person that I trusted, that I thought could protect me and understand me betrayed me and took advantage of me. How could I let him hold it for so long? _Rei thought to himself. He was rubbing his eyes, and his vision was blurry but he could make out a familiar figure standing by the gate. As his vision came back, there at the gate was Kai. Somehow rather than feeling a great deal of anger, he felt relieved to see him. He ran towards him, opened the gate and flung his arms around Kai.

"Rei…?" Kai returned the favour wrapping his arms around the teary eyed Rei's hips. "I'm sorry I was so straightforward. Even though it may be strange, you could live with me. It's a big house, so we could be far apart if you wanted." He let go of Rei and pulled a pack of tissues from his bag. "Here." He pulled out a sheet, and started dabbing away the tears that were now streaming down Rei's face in large amounts. "Even though you're sad now, I'm sure your mom would have wanted you to be happy. To not cry for her. To cherish her, but not to let her bring down your life. Without even meeting her, I know she's a great woman. She gave birth to you after all." Kai shot Rei a bright smile. It was as if all of Rei's worries had washed away.

"You're right." Rei agreed. "I'll try to be a little brighter." He took the tissue out of Kai's hands and rubbed off the tears himself. "So I can really stay at your place?" Kai gave a nod and a car pulled up beside them. He opened the door for Rei. "I called him a few minutes ago." The two stepped in, and the car drove off.

"You'll need to get your things first, right?" Kai asked. "Just tell me your address and we'll stop there first so you can grab your things."

"Okay." Rei responded. "I just live three blocks down from here. The beige house over there with the brown roof." The car continued moving until they reached the house. The driver parked in the driveway. Together, Kai and Rei headed into the house and up into his room.

Rei was frantically packing his clothes and necessities into briefcases. He then quickly ran to the bathroom taking his bathing and grooming tools. Just before heading back downstairs, he stopped in his mom's room and took a photo album out of her closet shelf. After thinking over the things he needed, he checked that he had everything. After making sure that he had all the things he needed, Kai grabbed the bags and the two headed back to the car.

"Bye, mom." Rei said before stepping into the car. "I bet she's in a better place now." After getting settled in his seat, he opened the album and started flipping through the countless pages of photos.

"Bye, Ms. Kon." Kai mumbled. "I'm glad you brought such an amazing person into the world. Thank you. I hope you find peace where you are." He went to the back of the car and popped open the trunk. He placed Rei's luggage into it carefully. He returned to the back door of the car. After seating himself down, he closed the door. "Mr. Rikuchi, back to the manor please." Kai looked over to the book Rei was looking through. "Aww. Your mother was beautiful, and you were such a cute child."

"She _was_ beautiful wasn't she?" Rei said looking nostalgically at the photos. "She was everything I thought a good mother should be like. Nice, caring, helpful, smart, beautiful and an amazing cook. What I would do to just eat one more meal of hers…" Rei let a saddening sigh. When he looked at Kai's face, the expression was more devastated than his own. It was as if he knew her personally.

"I'm really sorry, Rei." Kai said. He didn't know what else he could do make the one he now aimed to love, happy again. He pulled Rei in close to himself, burying his face in his chest. "I hope that you can learn to love me too, Rei." Kai planted a kiss on Rei's cheek and let him continue looking at his photos.

"Kai… I love you." Rei said quietly still flipping through his big book of wonderful memories with his mother.

----END----

Sorry for putting that at the end of each one, I don't want you guys getting the story mixed up with my little notes down here. xD I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I hope I can keep this updating streak up. n I'm not very good with updating. Please, give me some feedback by R&Ring. :D I'd be forever grateful. I hope to see you guys reading my next chapter as well. :)


	3. Confession

"Uhh… That's not what I meant!" Rei said trying to defend his "confession." "You better not be getting any ideas! I swear, I didn't mean it!" His rant was short lived by a passionate kiss on the lips by Kai.

"Believe what you will." Kai told him caressing Rei's rouge cheeks. "What you say doesn't affect my feelings for you." He planted an extra kiss on Rei's cheek and moved back into sitting in his seat.

_Whenever he's around me, I feel so warm. It's a nice feeling. _Rei thought, staring out the window. It was his first time since leaving his house that he noticed his surroundings. He thought that Kai would have at least lived nearby in a small house like everyone else he knew. So why did it take a minute or two to pass each house in this area? Rei's eyes widened with surprise.

"There's no possible way you could live here!" Rei shouted dazed. "This area is... there are so many rich people! And there are such big houses!" Rei was overwhelmed by his view. Each house they came by seemed larger than the one before it. Each with their own seemingly endless lawn. The car came to a sudden halt at the end of the road. Rei was too scared to look out the front window but did so anyways. A gigantic house as massive as the last two houses they passed put together was what he saw. The front yard stretched what seemed to be kilometres, yet the house still looked massive from where they stopped. Mr. Rikuchi spoke into the voice box near the gates. A few seconds later the big black gates slowly started to open. The car moved down the road. It took almost 10 minutes to reach the front doors. Rei was just speechless.

"Home sweet home." Kai said. "Rei, this is where you'll live from now. Don't worry about expenses. I'll take care of that." Kai was led out his door by Mr. Rikuchi. Kai stretched upwards. "It feels so much better being on home soil." He went to the other side of the car and pulled Rei out.

Mr. Rikuchi went to the back of the car and heaved Rei's luggage out. He carried it into the house and dropped them on the floor next to the staircase that could be seen as one stepped through the doors. Kai, holding Rei's hand, led him into the house.

"Wow!" Rei exclaimed. When he stepped in, he was greeted by antiques and paintings that were spread out around the house. Everything in the house seemed like it cost a fortune. Somehow even the air seemed clean and relaxing. A maid came over to greet Kai and went back to her business. "You live here?!" Rei was overly cautious of touching anything. He even felt bad for stepping on the floor that was made out of a wood that Rei had not even _seen_ before.

"Yeah. It's big huh?" Kai replied laughing. "It's ok. You'll get used to it with time. Let's go upstairs and pick your room." Kai kicked off his shoes and walked to the stairs. "Just be yourself. There's no need to act so reserved here. Fanciness doesn't come with being rich. That's just a stereotype."

"Okay." Rei responded. He wanted to act normal but he just couldn't. It was too much for him to handle. He even tried to take his shoes off elegantly only to be laughed at by Kai. After taking them off, he moved over to Kai and the two went up the stairs. First they turned to the left hallway.

"My room's this way if you want to be close." Kai explained. He turned to the other side. "This hall doesn't have very much, but if you'd rather be farther from me, you can choose a room on this side."

"It's ok." Rei said. "I'll be in a room closer to yours. I'd rather not be alone in such a big house. I might even get lost." The two laughed at the idea and walked down the left hallway. They stopped two doors from the end. Kai opened the door and they walked inside.

"Here's my room." Kai said plopping down on his bed. "You can choose any room around mine. Or do you want to share?" Kai smirked.

"As if I'd share." Rei stated flustered. He walked over to Kai's bed and took a seat on the edge. The room was massive. It was as big as the whole first floor of his house. Even though the room was large, there wasn't much stuff in it. It was empty compared to the rest of the house. Kai's room was only occupied by his big wood bed with a canopy over top, an oak dresser with matching oak desk and a seemingly empty closet. The atmosphere of the room wasn't brightened by the dark blue wallpaper and black carpet. Rei looked up the ceiling. A gold chandelier adorned with jewels hung in the middle of the room. The ceiling was white in colour with a very smooth texture. His bedding was blue, as were his pillows and blanket. The canopy above was black. The bedding frame itself matched the material of his dresser and desk. Even though the things in his room seemed expensive and elegant, the room was still boring and depressing. "You sure like blue and black, huh?"

"Huh?" Kai was puzzled by the question. "Do you not like dark rooms?" He got up and pulled Rei into a back hug. "There are tons of things you can do in the dark, you know?" He nuzzled into the crook of Rei's neck.

"Kai? What are you doing?" Rei asked. "Stop it. I don't feel that way about you." Kai pulled him onto his bed and got on top of him.

"Really, Rei?" Kai questioned seductively. "Your body isn't quite saying that." He planted a row of kisses on Rei's neck and slid his hand under his shirt. He played with the hardening bud on Rei's chest.

"Stop it!" Rei shouted pushing Kai off of him. He sat up, teary eyed. "Please, I told I don't feel that way." He moved off the bed and inside stood beside it.

"I'm sorry, Rei." Kai said. His words had a sorrowful tone to them. "I understand. I'll wait for you. You will fall for me. I promise you that." Kai walked towards the door. "Let's go choose your room now." He went into the hall and stopped in front of the door across his room. Rei followed him into the corridor. Kai opened the door and the two went inside. The room was much brighter. The furniture was basically the same as Kai's but there was a bedside table with an alarm clock on it and a bookcase in the corner. Rather than the blue walls and bedding, the room was decorated with a pearly white and gold trimming. Instead of the black flooring and canopy, they were a light brown. The space was very welcoming and warm compared to Kai's room.

"This room's really pretty." Rei said seating himself on the bed. "It's nice and warm." He laid himself down and closed his eyes. _It's so comforting and relaxing._ He thought. He felt a slight pressure on his lips. _Not again._ He opened his eyes to obviously find Kai's lips meeting with his. Again he pushed him off and got off the bed. "Stop taking advantage of me just because I'm lying down."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." Kai said. He placed his hands on his hips and smiled. "You like this room right?" Rei nodded. "Then take this room, because truthfully it's the only ready room the others are sort of empty."

"Really?" Rei questioned. He was really happy to be able to live with Kai. "Thank you so much, Kai. I don't know what I could have done without you." He ran to Kai and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Why are you hugging me?" Kai asked hugging back happily. "I'm not complaining, just confused. I thought you told me you didn't like me." He ran his hand through Rei's silky black hair and angled his head up to face him. "I love you." Kai closed in the space between them and planted his lips firmly on Rei's.

Rei walked back a step holding a hand to his lips. "I may not want to like you now." Rei started. "But maybe I can _try _to like you…" He blushed and turned away. "It's so weird being with you." Rei closed his eyes and felt a rush of anger run through him. "Whenever I'm around you, I want you to be close, but when you're close I want you to give me space. When you hold me and tell me you love me I feel shocked, happy and confused. Just being around you, thinking about you and seeing you all make me feel so weird inside. My cheeks burn up and I feel butterflies in my stomach at the slightest mention of you…" Tears started streaming down his blushing cheeks. "I don't understand it all. Does it mean I love you?"

Kai froze completely shocked. "This is your confession to me?" Kai asked. "You're so sweet." He wrapped his arms around Rei's neck.

"Tell me seriously. Do I love you? Or are these feelings just me being weird?" Rei asked. He was completely genuine in asking the question. It was as though he had never been in love before. "I want to stop being so confused around you."

"Telling you seriously and completely not biased. Yes, you are in love with me." Kai replied softly. As the word yes came out of his mouth, Rei felt a wave of emotions flow into him. This time, it wasn't of confusion. It was of happiness, joy and excitement, but most of all embarrassment. "All of that really sounds like you're in love with me. Do you feel like that's even more apparent, now?"

Rei moved his head up and down slightly and turned around to look into Kai's eyes. With all the courage he could muster, he pressed his lips against Kai's only to be violently pushed back onto the bed. It was now late in the afternoon. Though it wasn't the first time Rei was aggressively pushed into that situation, he felt a little more comfortable with the feel of Kai touching his body. It became pleasurable. With every touch in a new place, Rei's body cringe at the contact. His body seemed possessed as if he couldn't control it but he could feel every touch so clearly. It was more so embarrassing than anything, and he'd never live down the shame of being taken by someone as irritating and persistent as Kai, but even so, Rei now consciously believed that he loved Kai and that he wanted to do even more with him. He wanted to possess him completely and be with him every second. It was cruel the moans that he was forced to make. He couldn't hold anything back any longer and let Kai take him into the night.

_Mom, I hope you're happy wherever you are, because I am. I'm happy being with Kai and I hope that we could stay together forever. So don't worry about me, okay? I've found someone that I can confide in and love. Even though you can't be here with me anymore, I think I can still feel joyous. So I'm sorry mom, please forgive me. _Rei thought as the pleasure exceeded what he could take. His body contracted as he came because of the one he loved. Kai collapsed on top of him and held him tightly while placing one last kiss on his lips as the two slept through the night.

----END----

**Uh. More graphic than I thought I'd get. (I'm not good at writing lemons so I'll leave all the details to your imaginations. Sorry. XD) So… -ups the rating-. That should do it. :D It took me so long just to write the last two paragraphs. one (- that's a face. Just saying.) I hope this chapter came out okay. I carefully read each sentence and I hope they all sound alright. D: But thanks for reading, hope to see you in my next chapter! ;) I'd love you more if you R&R. :D**


	4. Reassurance

As Rei's eyes opened, a blast of sunshine shone through the curtains and onto his now lonesome bed. He was still naked, so he hugged the blanket close. In a split second, a flash of last night's events ran through his mind. He face flushed as the embarrassment he felt the night before came flooding back into him. He lied back down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was now fully awake, but he needed some time to his thoughts. _Hello, me. _Rei started turning his face into the pillow. _I can't say that I'm fully in love with him yet but maybe with time I will. I know I'm starting to like him, but that's all for now. _Rei opened his eyes and flailed his limbs around. _Agh, that's not me at all! Since meeting this guy, life's been nothing but trouble._ He looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 8:00am. Rei pulled himself out of bed. He noticed that his suitcase was now in his room. _I hope it was Kai that brought that up. If one of his butler's saw me like this, I'd never live it down. _He opened it up and pulled out his pyjamas and a pair of fresh underwear. He put them on and stepped into the hall. He knocked on the door across from his.

"Kai, are you awake yet?" Rei asked knocking. Without a response, he slowly opened the door slightly and peeped through the crack. He noticed the blanket was bunched up so he decided to go inside. He carefully shut the door behind him and tip toed over to the bed. "Kai?" He removed the blanket to find a quietly sleeping, naked Kai. He blushed at the sight of his skin. "Ah, Kai. We'll be late for school." Rei gave a short nudge on Kai's arm. The boy tossed and turned to face the other way. "Come on." Rei got onto the bed and continuously poked at the sleeping boy. Kai turned to face Rei again. He stared at him for a few seconds then pulled him close.

"We can skip today." Kai said getting ready to go back to sleep again. "You shouldn't go back to school until you're really okay." He wrapped his legs around Rei and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked. "Oh… Okay then." Rei snuggled in closer to Kai. His eyes started feeling heavy, and before he knew it, he fell asleep once again.

As Rei's eyes opened, the sun wasn't as strong as it was in the morning. He looked at the clock. 12:00pm. Again, upon waking up, Kai was gone. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room. No Kai. He decided to go look for him. He crept back into the hallway. "Kai?" He said it loud enough for him to be able to hear, but not so loud that it'd echo through the house. "Where'd you go?" He looked down from the railing that connected the hall and the staircase together. He was up so high. It must have been at least 10 metres high. He slowly stepped down the stairs and looked around. _Do you expect me to find you in a house this big?! _He thought frustrated. When he reached the bottom, he was greeted by Mr. Rikuchi.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked, giving a little bow to show his respect. "Young master has currently left for school. You are able to do as you please until he comes back. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"School?" Rei questioned. "He didn't tell me he was going to school." Rei looked down with a saddened expression. He would've gone to school as well if he knew Kai was going.

"He didn't tell you this? I'm truly sorry, but it's true." Mr. Rikuchi replied. "What would like to do in the mean time?"

"Could you show me around the house?" Rei asked excitedly. "It's so big, I want the grand tour!" Rei let out a little giggle. _It's okay. I'll get to see him later anyways. _Rei thought happily. Mr. Rikuchi walked towards the left side of the house. He stopped at the first room. The room wasn't blocked from the hallway by a wall. It was wide open.

"This is the dining room. Though it's rather big, in truth we don't have much company. This table can seat about 50 people, even though as of now, it only seats 4 people." Mr. Rikuchi started, gesturing his hands about. "The Hiwatari family doesn't eat at home much anymore if at all. Young master's parents would normally go out for dinner causing him to eat either in his room or by himself here." He walked towards the back of the house, with Rei following closely behind him. There was a big wall between them and the next room. Mr. Rikuchi opened the large doors revealing a marvellous kitchen.

"This is the kitchen. This is where the chefs make their meals. Though young master doesn't eat very much, he does enjoy his meals when he does." He explained. "If you ever have a request for a meal, feel free to ask them. We have a wide variety of ingredients from all over the world." He pointed to the right side of the room. "That is where the staff's living quarters are. It is rather spacious even with so many people running this house." They headed back for the front of the house and instead walked into the right side. Again, there was no wall to block them from the room.

"This is the living room." He said. "So far the only thing this room is good for is cleaning and giving a home for these antiques. Other than that, not many people spend their time here." Rei took a seat on the big brown leather sofa facing the fireplace. Several pillows crowded the corners of the couch.

"For leather it's pretty comfy." Rei said bouncing up and down lightly. "It's a shame this room isn't used very often. It's nice. Thanks for showing me around, but I'm sort of hungry now." Rei's stomach grumbled. Startled, he tried holding his stomach to suppress it but was way too late.

Chuckling, Mr. Rikuchi said, "Of course. You can ask for what you'd like to eat from the chefs." He led Rei back to the kitchen.

Rei froze not knowing what to say. "Um." Rei was uneasy. He had no idea what he should tell them. Would they laugh at his requests? Could they really make anything he wanted? He turned to Mr. Rikuchi and whispered, "What should I say? I'm not sure what I want to eat."

"Don't be shy. If you don't have anything in mind, I can tell them to make you something simple and delicious." Mr. Rikuchi replied. Rei shook his head up and down. "Please make a simple home cooked meal for this boy here, please." One of the chefs nodded and started working on Rei's meal.

The two took a seat in the dining room. There was an awkward silence. Rei looked at the clock on the wall. It was 2:00pm. _Wow, so much time passed. It was fun learning more about Kai's life. _Rei thought smiling.

"Mr. Rikuchi, do you like working here?" Rei asked. "It must be trouble to hold a job like yours. You also have to deal with Kai."

"I've enjoyed working here since I first started." Mr. Rikuchi responded. "The Hiwatari family is a very nice family. They are very considerate of those that they hire and they don't like to take us for granted. We are grateful to have been employed by such mannered and caring people. Though young master can pose trouble at times, he is also a very nice and caring young man. You are quite lucky to be in a relationship with him as he is with you. And please, call me Tori."

"Okay, Tori. I do feel lucky to be with him, but sometimes I get the feeling that he'll be trouble later." Rei said resting his head in his hand with his elbow on the table. "Sometimes I feel like I love him, but sometimes it feels weird to love him."

"I hope in time you will come to realize your true feelings." Tori told him. "Even though he may just seem like a flirt, I do hope that you know that his feelings for you are true. He's told me himself that he's never felt like this before, that he never loved someone so much before. He truly loves you." The two smiled as a waiter came in with a tray full of food. He placed a sandwich, soup, salad and a glass of water on the table and walked back into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Rei called out hoping that he heard him. He stared at the food in awe. It looked amazing. Sitting in front of him was a grilled chicken sandwich stuffed with lots of vegetables and cheese, a hearty vegetable soup with noodles, a Caesar salad, and his cup of icy cold water. The presentation wasn't lacking either. Everything looked like something from a food magazine. Rei took a bite of everything only to be even more amazed. He devoured his food. Tori was still at the table, happily watching Rei enjoy his lunch.

"I will have to go pick young master up soon if you'd like to come along." He said getting up. Rei was dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. "You can leave the dishes here. Go up and get changed." Doing as he was told, Rei walked back upstairs to change into some casual clothes. He returned wearing a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He slipped his shoes on and followed Tori out. They got in the car and drove to school. They waited at the school gates. It was now 3:15pm. Only five more minutes until the bell rang for the end of the school day.

"I'm sure he'll be glad you came along to pick him up." Tori said. The two relaxed in their seats for the next five minutes. Rei opened his window a little bit. The bell rang loudly, echoing through the streets. Even though the bell just went off, a crowd of students were flooding out of the building. A familiar head of white and blue hair bobbed up and down through the crowd. He quickened his pace after seeing the car. Chasing behind him was another head of familiar _red_ hair.

"Oh no." Rei mumbled sliding down his chair. "That red haired boy is Tala, and he can't see me in here." Understanding, Tori motioned him into the back of the car and asked him to get low. He covered him with some jackets that were in the backseat. Rei forgot to close the window. He started to hear recognizable voices.

"Tell me what you did with him!" It sounded like Tala's voice. "He's in love with me. He's mine so tell me what you did to him!" His voice was choppy, and he stopped for air often. He sounded as though he was walking quickly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kai's voice answered. "I didn't do anything with him or to him, it was a mutual feeling and you can't do anything about that. Now back off." The voices were getting louder, meaning they were getting closer.

"As if I should believe the crap you tell me." Tala said. "Tell me where he is. He doesn't want to be with you. He wants nothing to do with you." Rei heard a slight tugging at the door handle. He started tearing up. He didn't like to hear them fighting. He closed his eyes tightly and cupped his hands over his ears.

Kai opened the door and slid inside. Before he could close the door, Tala yanked it open and got in with him. "Like I said, I have no idea what you're talking about. Now get out!" Kai replied pushing him back.

Tala closed the door and locked it. "I'm sorry, it's locked. Now you'll have to take me to R…" Tala stopped and reached over to the pile of clothes pulling them off one by one. "Rei? What are you doing here? Did he kidnap you?!"

"Stop it…" Rei pleaded crying. "Kai didn't do anything to me. I wanted to follow him willingly." He took a seat behind Kai who was now sitting in the middle seat.

"So you drugged him now too?!" Tala screamed furiously. People from outside were looking into the car. They were shocked at his words. Through the small crack, they could hear the students whispering about them.

"Rikuchi, get us out of here." Kai said. The car started moving. He closed the window that Rei left open. "You heard it from him yourself and you are still fighting with me about it? Get over it."

"I bet you made him say that. Did you blackmail him or something?!" Tala shouted not lowering his volume. He grabbed Rei's arm and pulled him onto his lap. Kai moved into the side seat staring at Tala angrily. "I'll show you that it's me he wants." Tala started moving his hands up Rei's shirt, tugging at the hardening buds violently.

"Hey, stop now and I won't kick your ass later." Kai said trying to keep his cool. "He doesn't like it, so stop."

Tala now moved one hand down into Rei's pants rubbing the hardening member vigorously. Rei was flailing around trying to get off of Tala, but Tala was much stronger. He moaned quietly at the feel of his hands. _No, this… this doesn't feel right. It's different went Tala does this. It's not the pleasurable and gentle touch that Kai has. Tala's so violent and cold._ Rei thought, tears heavily streaming down his face.

"Please Tala, stop…" Rei begged, looking back into Tala's eyes. Tala was merciless. He could only think about the fun that he fantasized about for years.

"No." Tala said going under Rei's briefs. "This is what you want so I'll give it to you." He now started pumping the member squeezing it tightly. Rei let out a painful groan. Tala's speed increased rapidly. Rei couldn't take it anymore. He unleashed himself into Tala's hand. Tala took the hand to his mouth and started licking off the liquid. "Mmm. You're so sweet." He laughed. Rei collapsed into Kai's lap trying to catch his breathe.

Kai was frozen, unable to move. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He looked down at Rei. He could read "sorry" all over Rei's face. He turned to look out the window. A dark shadow was cast over his face but Rei could make out something shiny flowing down from his eyes. Kai was crying.

"Hey, I'm not quite finished with him yet." Tala said grabbing a hold of Rei once again. This time Kai grasped Tala's wrist and tightened his grip. He turned back to face Tala. Taking his other free hand he punched Tala from the side, hitting his face and nose. Tala immediately started bleeding.

"Tori, you can stop here." As directed, the car stopped. Kai opened the door behind the bleeding red head and pushed him out. "Don't you dare lay so much as a finger on him again." He closed the door and the car drove on leaving Tala on the sidewalk bleeding, crying and clenching his fists in rage.

"I didn't want him doing that to me. You know, right Kai?" Rei explained. He was worried that maybe Kai didn't think he was faithful because he eventually gave in to the act. He kneeled on the floor of the car in front of Kai. He held onto Kai's hands tightly. He looked up with pleading eyes. "Please, please. I want you to know that I love _you_ and only _you_ alone. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I'll…" His rant came to a close as Kai deeply kissed him. Rei felt the familiar and gentle warmth surround him again. He swung his arms around Kai's neck and pulled him closer. Kai pulled back and smiled.

"I understand. It's okay. I should have done more to protect you instead of being scared all by myself" Kai said. His smile shone brightly in comparison with the sun. As of that moment, it was the only thing that Rei could focus on. Rei felt his heart pounding out of his chest, and his face burning from his embarrassed state and cold tears. _This must be love. I just know it._


	5. Starting Anew

As they slowly came up to the front doors yet again, Rei quietly stared at his fiddling fingers. He bit his lips as though there was something he wanted to say. Kai glanced over at him. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back onto the headrest. He opened his eyes and fixed his eyes on the roof of the car. He once again turned to Rei clenching his fists. The car came to a slow stop. Mr. Rikuchi stepped out of the car and headed inside the house.

"Rei." He started calmly. "I think that you should find a place with one of your family members or live by yourself. My family can help pay for all the expenses." He faced the window.

"I think that you're right." Rei replied directing his gaze to the floor of the car. "I need some time to myself right now, but I don't have any family in the city. If I moved in with my aunt, I'd have to either take a two hour car ride to school or transfer." His face grew sadder with each passing word.

"In that case, my family would be more than glad to help you move into a house near school, or to buy the house that you lived in previously." Kai said voice empty of emotion. "You can choose."

"Would it really be no trouble at all?" Rei questioned shyly. "That's a lot of money, and it would only be for a little while." He moved his eyes from the floor to the back of Kai's head.

"Yeah. Don't worry about something like money." Kai responded looking back at Rei with a look of regret and despair. "My family has more than enough of that, so don't even worry about paying us back."

Rei nodded slowly. "Okay." He mumbled. "Then I'd like to move back into my house if you don't mind." He opened the door and swung his legs out. _Even though I know in my heart that I love him, I have to clear my thoughts and have some time to myself. I don't want to break down a year from now not realizing the things I could have realized before. I need to really let go of my mother before I can truly open my heart to another person. I have to think of her, and stop being selfish. _He gave a small smile and stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry I pushed you into something you weren't ready for." Kai said scratching the back of his head. "I guess I was selfish by pushing myself onto you and not caring about your feelings. I hope one day we can whole heartedly love each other." His mouth stretched into a little smile.

The two walked into the house and into their respective rooms. Rei started putting his things in the luggage he brought with him. While packing he could not help but sob. He tears flowed endlessly. He did not want to leave Kai, but he felt in his heart that now was not the time for a relationship. He was happy, but at the same time there was that little voice in his head that told him that it was not the time for something that requires so much passion and openness. Without a healed heart, he would get nowhere in his relationship. It was better this way for the both of them. They would have more time to think and work things out without the constant distraction of one another. The perfect plan, but somehow Rei couldn't help the streaming tears as he thought of the happiness he had with Kai. However, sometimes the things that you have to do will hurt, that's life. After packing the last of his things, he crept into Kai's room.

Kai was lying down on his bed stomach down and his head resting on his crossed arms. Rei slowly moved closer to him. When he finally reached the side of the bed he nudged him. Kai turned to face him crying.

"I haven't done anything for you for the time that I've known you." Kai said. "All I've done is hurt you over and over. I put my feelings for you before your own emotions. I brought you in at a time that required you to be with those that were closest to you. I didn't even try to save you when I knew you were in trouble. I'm not even sure if I even worthy to say that I love you." His tears grew more bountiful. He stuffed his face in his pillow.

Rei stood there not knowing what he could possibly say to make him feel better. Watching Kai cry for him hit an emotional spot in Rei causing him to fall to his knees weeping. _Perhaps leaving now would only make things worse. _Rei thought confused. He did not know what to do. He had to leave but he did not want to leave Kai feeling this way.

Rei stood back up, trying to control his tears. "I don't hate you…" He said putting a hand on Kai's shoulder. "But I still have to go. We're going to talk again soon, so don't worry." He went back to his room, grabbed his luggage and headed for the car.

----- Rei's P.O.V.

He told Tori to drive him back to his house. The month had not ended yet so Rei was still able to live in the house so long as Kai's family rented it out again. When he reached his front lawn, he got out and stared at his home before heading inside. As he walked through the first floor of his house, memories started flooding back into his mind. Everything he stared at held a vivid memory in his mind. As the tears built up in his eyes, he heard Tori come into the house with his luggage. He wiped the tears away with his sleeve and walked back to the door. Tori bowed and got back into the car. Rei stood at the door waving the car off until it was out of sight. He closed the door and slid down to the floor. The emotions that he had been trying to suppress for the past few days finally came flooding out. He pulled his knees close to his body. He could not even find the strength to stand up. He looked to his left then to his right. No matter what he looked at lead to a flash back, a memory, with his mother.

"Why'd you have to leave, mom?" He stuttered crying even harder. "How could you leave me alone like this? I need you. I need my family. _You _were my family." He dug his face in his knees. With all the strength he could muster, he got back onto his feet. He locked the door and leaned against it. His tears came to a slow stop. He took his bags and dragged himself to his room. When he stepped inside, he dropped his bags by the foot of his bed. He laid down on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. After the rush of emotions, he felt a cold emptiness inside. He sat up and stared soullessly out the window. It was a beautiful day outside. It was sunny, without a dark cloud in the sky. A light breeze shook the trees. The perfect weather. _Why couldn't today suit the weather?_ Rei thought to himself chuckling. He moved to the window. Through his window he could see the street in front of the house. The children in the neighbourhood were playing together while their parents mowed their lawns and gardened. All their families seemed perfect. _Oh, how I envy them. _Rei thought with a sigh. _First dad leaves me while I was still a baby, and now mom… mom… dies._ Even thinking of putting those two words together, mom and die, made his heart hurt. He went downstairs to look for food. There were still some instant noodles from before he left. He cooked them and ate them while watching TV. When he was done, he dumped the dishes into the sink and headed back upstairs.

He took his photo album out of one of his bags and took it over to his desk. He sat down and looked through it again laughing at all the embarrassing moments and smiling at all the happy ones. He pulled out a picture of the two of them hugging and doing the peace sign. It was one of the more recent pictures that they took together. They had taken it three weeks before. The two had gone out for lunch when he decided to take the picture. He rested his head on the desk while looking at the picture. His eyes started to water. A big smile stretched across his face as he remembered that day. His eyes began to get heavier and heavier. Eventually he fell asleep while still holding onto the picture.

This was how the next few months passed. Rei would wake up at a random time before noon. He'd brush his teeth, wash his face, and head down for breakfast. After eating breakfast, he'd go upstairs to look through his photo album or stay downstairs and watch TV. After a few hours, he'd go back to the kitchen for lunch. After he finished eating that, he would watch TV or play a game or two on his computer. He would then eat his dinner. After dinner, he would work on the homework that Kai would e-mail him everyday. After homework, he'd brush his teeth, shower and then go to bed. His food was restocked weekly by Tori who would sometimes stay for an hour or so to talk to him and see how he's doing. He would also bring in any mail that he happened to get.

Nearing the end of his depression, Rei felt a lot more positive and happier. He would smile and laugh genuinely at anything that was funny or made him happy. Thinking of his mother would still make him sad at times, but those emotions were now under control and he could begin to live his life without the weight of his past haunting him. The first thing he did after realizing that he was now ready to accept the past and move onto the future was call Kai.

----- Kai's P.O.V.

He got up and looked out his window as he saw the car drive away from the house. He hated the selfishness that was eating him up inside. He hated how he was angry at Rei for leaving him. He understood why but he just did not want to accept him being so far away from him. He gave a big sigh and wiped away the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. Just then, another car came from the opposite side of the road. It stopped in front of the house. Two people stepped out of the car.

"Huh?" Kai said getting a closer look. "Why are my parents home?" He walked downstairs and greeted them at the doorway. He helped them pull in a few suitcases.

"Hello, son." His father said happily. "It seems our business trip ended earlier than we expected so we'll be home for a bit." He and his wife gave their son a tight squeeze before heading into the house. A few of the servants came to bring their bags to their room.

They all sat in the living room together. "So how's school, Kai?" His mother asked. "Is everything alright? Did you make any new friends?" A maid came to greet them. The two exchanged a few words before heading into the kitchen.

"It's alright." Kai replied looking away. "It's nothing special. My first day was a little strange though. I think public school will be a new adventure for me. I did make a friend though." He paused for a moment. "Dad, would you mind lending me some money?"

"No problem. How much do you need?" He responded. "What do you need it for?" He reached into a pocket on the inside of his blazer to pull out a cheque book.

"I'm not exactly sure how much I need." Kai said slowly. "I need it to buy a house for a friend." He looked at his feet embarrassed.

"A whole house?" His dad exclaimed. "For a friend?" He looked at his wife unsure of what to say.

"Yeah." Kai said calmly. "He used to live there with his mom, but she passed away a few days ago. He has no where to go and he has so many memories in that house. If I was the reason he could hold onto something so dear to him then…" He stopped. _What am I saying? _He thought looking up to his dad.

His dad let out a sigh. "It's not a house in this area is it?" He asked chuckling. He pulled out a pen and started filling out a cheque. He ripped it off and handed it to Kai. "I hope this will be enough. Keep the extra."

Kai stared at the paper for a few seconds to fully comprehend it. "Why are you give me so much?" Kai shouted surprised. "This is a million dollars! I really doubt his house is more than three hundred thousand, four hundred tops!"

"It's alright, son." His dad said. "You can keep the extra money and use it as you see fit until you graduate."

Kai got up and hugged his father. "Thanks, dad." He whispered happily. "I love you."

"I'm tired. I think I'll take a nap." Mr. Hiwatari said heading upstairs.

Kai was left alone with his mother. There was a somewhat awkward atmosphere. His mother sat on the empty seat beside him.

"You know, I think there's more to this boy than you're telling us." She said smiling. "Is there anything you would like to tell your mother?" She swung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

Kai blushed at the thought of telling his mother that he liked another boy. "Promise you won't get mad." He said. She gave a nod and stared at him waiting for him to proceed with his story. "Well… he's… special to me."

"Yes?" She urged him on. "I am too, aren't I?"

"Okay, okay." Kai said giving in. "I really like him. I _love _him." Instead of disgust or insults, he was comforted by a warm hug.

"Why were you so afraid to tell your mother this?" She asked bringing him closer. "It's okay if you like men. That doesn't mean you're any less of an amazing person." She let go of her son and gave a small grin.

"I guess it was wrong of me to think otherwise." Kai said scratching the back of his head. "It feels nice to have told someone. You'll meet him soon, I promise." He got up and stretched his arms. "I think I'll head out for a bit."

Kai came back home with a large smile on his face. He took a seat at the dining table where his parents were. The two were getting ready to eat their dinner.

"You look happy, what happened?" His mother questioned. "Where did you go out to?"

"I went and bought the house." Kai replied. "I just need you to sign a few papers so that Rei can continue living there in peace."

"Who's Rei?" His father asked. Kai froze.

"Just my friend I told you about." He responded startled.

"More like your boyfriend." His mother laughed. "Our son loves him."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" His father said slightly disappointed. "I hope it works out between you two though."

Kai was surprised at his father. It was not the reaction he was expecting. "Really?" Kai asked as if it was a trick.

"Of course. Now eat dinner with us." He said. The waiters came out with the freshly made food and placed it on the table. Together they ate all the food. After finishing up the food, Kai headed upstairs into his room. He took a shower and slept for the rest of the night.

He woke up at 8:00. He dragged himself to his bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth before heading to his room to change. After he got into his uniform he walked downstairs. His breakfast awaited him. He took his time with eating his breakfast. After he had finished, it was 8:30. He got into the car with Tori and drove to school. By the time he reached the front gates it was 8:45. He got out of the car and walked into the building. He sat at the seat he was sitting in previously. He glanced over to Rei's seat, frowning. He missed him already. Was this how everyday was going to feel like?

Just then, a familiar red head walked into the class with a bruised cheek. He laughed as he saw Kai and sat in the seat beside him. There was a wall of awkwardness between the two of them.

"I was hoping you'd come to school today." Tala started looking over at Kai. "How dare you put your filthy hands on me." Kai got up and grabbed him by the collar pulling him up closer.

"You're the one who got _your _filthy hands on Rei." He said grinding his teeth. "You shouldn't be talking. Now go back to your class. I don't want to see you again."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" He asked sarcastically. He laughed at the now angry Kai. "I dare you to punch me again. I dare you."

"No." Kai said loosening his grip. "I will not get into trouble by the likes of you. Go back to your class." He sat back down in his seat.

"You're just a coward." Tala said heading to the door. "You won't be able to protect him forever. He's mine. He just doesn't understand the connection we have at the moment. You might call me obsessed but I don't think it's obsession because it was meant to be. He's destined to be mine." He smirked at Kai and walked down the hall.

_What is wrong with that guy? _Kai thought angrily. _He's got some serious problems. I think he should see a doctor or a mental institution._ He sighed. _As long as I can protect Rei, I shouldn't let him bother me too much._ Just then the first bell rang for school. It was 8:55. Students started packing in. There were a few circles of friends whispering amongst themselves. He could overhear them talking about Kai and his relationship with Rei and what happened to Tala. Apparently Tala had told a group of students at the school that Kai had beaten him up and that spread like wildfire. He also heard them say that he had taken Rei with him by force and that he was violent person without a care for another person's feelings. _Great. _Kai thought barely able to control his temper. _Now everyone won't even bother to try and talk to me. _

As the clock struck 9:00 the last bell rang. A few students came running in taking their seats quickly. The school day droned on and on. Math, science, history, and so on. Kai could not focus on any of his classes. He could hear voices, but he was so spaced out he could not hear any words. When the bell struck again at the end of the day Kai walked out as fast as he could. He was greeted at the gates by Tori once again, who drove them both safely back to the house.

When he got back he went into his room to change out of his uniform. He laid his book bag on the floor beside his desk and changed into some casual clothes. After grabbing a snack from the kitchen he went into the living room to go on the computer. _Oh, right. _Kai thought running upstairs quickly to grab his agenda. He went back downstairs and went onto his e-mail. _I hope Rei can learn these by himself. _He started typing in all the homework he had received that day. After finishing his list he ended it with a, "Hey, how are you? I hope you're doing okay." He hit the send button and continued with his internet browsing.

The following months Kai would follow the same routine of going to school of the weekdays and picking up a hobby or going out during the weekends. After school on the weekdays, he always send Rei any homework, assignments or projects that needed to be done and followed with a short message which would receive a reply every now and then. His patience to his loneliness was running out. The third month came around and he was about to lose his mind not being to talk to anyone at school. He could not stand being so secluded from everyone. Even though he could talk to his parents at home now, it was not the same. It was in the evening on a Friday where his phone rang to a different tone. Looking at the caller ID, a smile stretched widely across his face as he hurried to pick up the phone that read, "Rei".

----THE END----

Haven't updated in a while. Hope you don't mind too much.

I also hope you find your way around this chapter well. I'm sorry I did two P.O.V.'s. I don't normally do them so I hope you can read it well. xD

I also don't understand what happens when you buy a house so I left that to your imagination. Sorry. T.T

I've received a lot of feedback about Rei needing more time but I hope that following your advice hasn't hindered how the story changes. I also hope it doesn't sound stupid. Agh. I know it seems sort of rushed, but I didn't know what I could put before it and I wanted to update soon, so sorry yet again. But thank you for the feedback I always read them. :) Thank you for reading and please review as well. Agh this is long, so until the next chapter, bye bye.


End file.
